Elder Dragon's Wisdom
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: What if Aemon lived just a tad longer to meet Daenerys before he dies. See how the oldest dragon alive gives the Dragon Queen some last bit of advise before his time comes. Jonerys eventually. Set after S7E3.
1. Reunion

**I decided to write this because I was pissed at how no one gave Aemon any credit and allowed him to reunite with his last family member, (excluding Jon). Forgive me if I made anyone OOC.**

 **Note: Some elements from the books are woven into this story.**

* * *

The winds blew Jon's cloak behind him as he stared at the ship coming closer from his vantage point on the cliff. His heart raced in excitement and anxiety knowing who was on that ship. He hopes that _he_ can help convince the Dragon Queen to help, but he also wants these last two remnants of a near extinct House to have their final moments.

"Reinforcements, Jon Snow?"

The King in the North looked behind him to see Daenerys walking towards him with her hands clasped together in front of her, her silver hair flowing behind her.

"Someone very important wanted to come here one last time." Jon said with a sad smile, knowing his friend's time was drawing much closer that he preferred.

Daenerys stared at him incredulously, "'One last time?' He's been here before?" she questioned, her eyes returning to the ship to see a dinghy rowing towards the island.

"When he was still a child...long before our Fathers were born." Jon answered, his sad smile still present as he walked away from the cliff to greet his friend with the Dragon Queen walking beside him, curious to know who this visitor was.

Arriving at the beach, he subtly quickened his footsteps when he saw sme Northern Men jump out of the boat to pull said boat onto the sandy beach. His eyes caught sight of a hunched over figure being helped out of the boat, immediately recognizing his oldest friend.

Daenerys watched as Jon practically jogged to the boat as an elderly man who looked well past his limit was helped out of the boat where the Northern King greeted him. The two men exchanged words before Jon turned back to the queen with a warm smile that caught her by surprise. Why would he smile?

Quickly schooling her emotions, she strode up to them, "Your Grace, I would like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine, one who has served at the Wall for many years as an advisor and Maester." Jon said, standing to the side as Daenerys stood in front of the elder, his eyes not looking at her, but staring _into_ her soul.

"Welcome to Dragonstone, I hope your journey was a pleasant one." Daenerys greeted the elder who bowed his head in her direction, "Aye, it is good to be back after so many years. I remember the beaches I used to run on with my brother." His voice, although strained and raspy, held joy as he stepped around the beach a little, "Targaryens have inhabited this fortress once more. For that, I'm glad. May I extend my greeting, welcome back Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen." He said, smiling serenely at the queen.

"Did Jon Snow tell you my name?" Daenerys asked, turning her to Jon who shrugged his shoulders.

"No, he did not." the Maester shook his head, feeling the wind touch him like it did when he was little on the island, "I have heard so much about you...how you stayed in Mereen to destroy every chain that bind the slaves." his lips quivered when he thought of his brother, "So much like my brother, who puts the wellbeing of the smallfolk when he reigned as king of the Seven Kingdoms." his voice cracked, as he stared into the distant memory of his long life.

Daenerys' eyes widened, this man was strange, she didn't know who he was, but Jon clearly did seeing how he didn't react at all. Once she found her voice, she questioned him, "Who are you?"

The old Maester smiled, "My Father was Maekar the First of his Name...when he left this world I refused the crown in favor of guidance and knowledge...and thus, the crown was given to my younger brother Aegon who ruled with a kind and benevolent heart, just like you. His son, Jaehaerys followed in his reign, and then Aerys, the last Targaryen to whom they called 'the Mad King'." he paused as Daenerys' eyes widened even more at this information, her heart thundering in her chest, "I was Aemon of House Targaryen, decades have past since I joined the Night's Watch, and the world has forgotten about my name."

Tears shined in her eyes, all her life she thought she was alone, that she was the last dragon. But this man, this...elder who has stood his ground in this world, has come to her. "Aemon...you're my… great- great uncle." she said, counting how many generations they are from each other, "How is this even possible?" she asked, unable to believe that a man such as him could still be alive after all this time.

"I'm good at surviving." Aemon said with a smile, something the queen couldn't resist doing herself.

"Perhaps we should move this inside where it's warmer." Jon politely interrupted, wanting to get the elder back inside.

Daenerys remembered that they were still on the beach and that the winds are not good for the aging dragon, "Yes of course." she nodded in agreement as Jon came to Aemon's side and led him towards the stairs. It is at this moment that she realized that the elder was blind. She chastised herself for not figuring it out sooner since it was clearly obvious.

All three of them walked along the stone path with the king and queen on either side of the elder to make sure he didn't hurt himself. "The last time I walked down this path, I was but a small boy who held Egg's hand. The mighty fortress mesmerized us… but it mostly frightened poor little Egg, said that this fortress was haunted and that it wanted to devour him then regurgitate him." Aemon said with a laugh, making the monarchs laugh as well.

"The halls whisper of the past, but it's not haunted, that I can assure you." Daenerys said, her arm linked with Aemon's, keeping him from falling as they continued their path.

"That's good to hear. I just hope I don't end up haunting this place. I mean look at me, I'm spooky looking enough to make a ranger run." Aemon said in a joking manner as Jon breathed out a reluctant laugh before composing himself, "How are you feeling though? It's been decades since traveled by sea." he asked, worried for the elder's health.

"I feel much better actually. Still a hundred year old man who's been freezing to death, but otherwise okay." Aemon said, still smiling before the sound of giant wings came closer until Drogon flew over them. Jon flinched, still not used to them while Dan smiled fondly at one of her children.

"Was that a dragon?" Aemon asked, his blind eyes staring in the distance where he heard the wings flapping.

Daenerys smiled, "Yes, one of three. They're my children." she said, making Aemon smile as well, "If only I could see, then my life would be complete."

The king and queen shared a sympathetic smile before they approached the castle doors that were opened as the trio made their way through the halls until the reached the room with the Painted Table.

Aemon touched the carved table in wonder, his fingers tracing the etches that defined the contents, "I was never allowed in this room, I always wanted to see what actually looked like." Aemon said in wonder as he walked around the table, his hand still tracing the marks.

Dany and Jon smiled at the elder, this was a man who has never seen his ancestral home in decades. The way Aemon reacts to things with renewed childlike wonder made Jon sad because time was too short for him.

Turning to Daenerys he asked, "I'm gonna get Maester Aemon some tea, do you need anything?" he asked, Daenerys turned to Jon, a little flustered with how he asked her before shaking her head, "I'm alright." she answered with Jon nodding in understanding before leaving the room.

After a moment, Aemon broke the silence, "He is quite the man, isn't he?" he asked, his hand on the mountains, "But he makes an outstanding king." he added, feeling Daenerys' eyes on him.

Daenerys could tell that her last living relative holds Jon in high regard, which in turn makes her jealous for the praise he directed at him. "Indeed, and he rules one of the continents that belong to the Seven Kingdoms which I will rule." she said, reminding herself that no matter how good Jon seems as king, he is still keeping what was rightfully hers away from her.

Aemon breathed out a laugh, "Yes, a continent that was ruled and protected by the wolves for 8,000 years, _long_ before Aegon the Conqueror came and sat at this very table with his sisters with the plan to create the Seven Kingdoms." he said, almost sadly, feeling like his family wronged the North by inspiring fear in the Torrhen Stark the King Who Knelt in order to protect their people from fire and blood.

"But I didn't come here to talk about who should rule, I came here to talk to _you_." Aemon said, looking at where the queen was from what his senses told him as Daenerys straightened her back, ready for what this elder had to say.

* * *

 **What do you think, did I do good?**


	2. Aemon and Daenerys

Aemon slowly sat down in the chair that was beside the fireplace with Daenerys sitting across from her last (barely) living relative, waiting for him to speak.

"I assume the King in the North has already told you about what lies beyond the Wall." Aemn asked, his unseeing eyes staring in her direction.

Daenerys nodded, though he could not see it, "He did. Is this the reason why you came here, to _convince_ to abandon my right to the Throne for some...childish story?" Daenerys asked, her voice dripping with venom at the idea of Jon using the last of her family against.

"Yes and no." Aemon replied, feeling his great-great niece stare at him in confusion before he leaned forward, "Your Grace...I'm old, I've lived passed the life expectancy of a Targaryen man, and for decades I have remained with the Night's Watch as an advisor for many Lord Commanders that have lived and fought until their watch ended. I already feel my watch ending even as we speak. The reason why I pushed this decaying body of mine so far beyond it's limit was to, more or less, see you just once, to give you whatever wisdom you need to continue your journey." He paused as Dany's eyes shined with tears as she listened to the elder's words, "I was the elder brother of Aegon the Fifth of His Name. I refused the crown because I knew my little Egg would make this world a better place...and he did." he said, laughing lightly as he remembered all the good things his brother did for the Seven Kingdoms, "That generation was one of the most peaceful times in all the realm." his eyes shined with tears then, "But then it all ended...all the rights that were given to the smallfolk were taken away when Tywin Lannister," he spat the name, "became the Hand to Aerys the Mad King, destroyed all of those rights...destroyed a part of Egg's legacy." he said, his own dragon venom dripping from his voice as he thought about the man who was responsible for killing innocent children when he sacked the capital.

Dany saw how much Aemon admired his brother, the familial love he held for Aegon the Fifth made her realize how lonely she truly was, even when she was on the run with Viserys. The Maester breathed deeply in an attempt to control his emotions, "The Gods tested me the day I received that scroll of what happened to my House, to my brother's legacy, to Rhaegar, his wife...and even the children...even the little children." his voice cracked in anger and sadness, "By that time, I was already old, blind and useless. Even without my vows, I could never protect you, or even raise you." regret filled his heart, hating himself for not being there for his remaining family, "I am sorry, truly I am. If I had been there, maybe you would have been happier, maybe this realm would not have been torn apart by the Lannisters. I am sorry." he apologized, his guilt over his decision clear in his voice as tears sprung forth.

Dan's tear shone within her eyes as she practically leapt out of her seat and knelt in front of the elder, her hands clasping his withering ones the way a Grandchild would with their beloved Grandparent. "There is nothing to forgive. _Nothing._ " she stared up at his unseeing eyes, "You're here now. We're both here. That should be enough...isn't it?" She asked, feeling like a child for the first time in however many years.

Aemon nodded with a sad smile, "Aye, it should be enough. Yet, I want to hear the bells toll when they sing out your name the moment you sit on that Throne...even when that time comes, I won't be able to stand by your side and help you." Dany's tears began to fall, Aemon must've sensed it as he pried one of his hands out of the Queen's to wipe away her tears, cupping her fair face in an affectionate manner, picturing what she looks like, "I know you can make this world a better place Dany. You can even save this world." he said, remembering what she has accomplished from the scrolls that were read to him.

Daenerys' lip trembled as she took a shaking breath, "You're talking about the dead." she stated, wishing for their allegations to be untrue.

Aemon nodded solemnly, "You don't believe them to be real." he stated, not blaming her.

She looked down, feeling as though she disappointed him for that, "I don't know what to believe anymore." she paused, still holding Aemon's hand, "I believed that dragons no longer existed in this world, I even believed that I was the last of my House. It's hard to believe in something such as this." she shook her head, afraid to admit that something like the dead scares her.

Aemon's hand held her chin, making her look up at the elder's gentle gaze, "What does your heart tell you?" he asked, like a grandfather consoling his distraught grandchild.

Daenerys stared up at Aemon, this being the first time anyone has ever asked such a question. For so long, her heart and soul has always been set on sitting on the Iron Throne and ruling Westeros. Yet lately, she's been feeling a growing danger deep within the recess of her heart, one that sends shivers down her spine in a horrible manner, as though something was crawling beneath the surface of her skin.

Daenerys finally answered, "It's telling me...to protect my people...from something...more dangerous than Cersei." she said, that horrible feeling sprouting in every pulsing organ within her.

Aemon nodded, "Yes. You know deep down that it's real. I may be blind, but even I know that seeing isn't always believing." he squeezed her hands in his as though to warn her before whispering in his raspy voice, "I never encountered one, but I feel them coming closer with each night that grows colder. Even if I were to travel to the warmest continent in the world, no one can escape the bitter cold. Winter is coming Your Grace, and only with Fire and Blood can we survive." he shook his head for his next sentence, "But you can't do it alone, you'll need Jon's help."

Daenerys stared at him incredulously, "Jon Snow?"

"Is there another Jon?" Aemon retorted with a small laugh before composing himself, "He is the only one who has challenged you and respected you. He wants to protect the North, just as you want to protect your kingdom. Everyone is counting on both of you." he said, urging her to trust in the man he chose as Lord Commander, "He has survived and is fighting the growing winter, but now he is caught in two wars inside of himself."

"'Two inner wars?'" Daenerys asked, not understanding what the elder means.

Aemon nodded before answering, "Aye, he is stuck between wanting to die, and needing to live." Dany's eyes widened at this revelation, the thought of Jon wanting to die made her gut twist in a gruesome way, "I don't understand." she asked, her voice cracking.

Aemon sighed sadly, "Before he became Lord Commander, he fell in love with a Wildling girl...and she fell in love with him." Aemon smiled in melancholy, "I told him that love was the death of duty...I told him and many other before him that many times. Yet we are all human, and love is the only thing that makes us feel alive." he breathed deeply, "When his beloved died, Jon blamed himself, he is still cursing himself for what happened." he paused in order to swallow the lump in his throat, "Yet, despite it all, even when he took a knife in the heart, he still continued to live, but he has to suffer his grief and guilt."

Daenerys let out a shaky breath, the feeling of self-blame was something she was all too familiar with when Drogo and her son died, when Ser Barristan was killed serving her, when Ser Jorah contracted that cursed grey scale. The familiar phrase caught her attention, "'A knife in the heart?' Ser Davos said the same thing. What happened to him?" she asked, that phrase burning at the back of her mind, wanting to know the answer to her question.

"That..." Aemon began, "...is something for you to figure out. Even if you ask Jon, he won't give you a straight answer. If anything, he'll lie only about that in order to cover up his wounds." he answered, knowing it was not his place to reveal, even if they were related.

Daenerys wanted to demand the answer nonetheless, but decided against it and instead asked, "What's his other war that he's battling within then?"

Aemon smiled faintly, "A battle he seems to have a knack for losing in." he paused as he laughed softly, "Love is the death of duty, and he's trying very hard to defeat that. Something you've been fighting since he came here." he said, feeling the queen blush from their connected hands.

Dany blushed at the implication, "I do not love Jon Snow." she said bluntly, refusing to acknowledge such a thing, but failing.

Aemon had a sense of deja vu, "Yes you do." he said as a matter of fact tone.

Dany shook her head, "No I don't."

Aemon nodded his head with a smile, "Yeeeess you do."

Daenerys opened her mouth to deny it again, but realized she won't get anywhere with that kind of conversation.

"He's a good man Dany, just like his Father. Despite the bad blood between your Houses, with each generation, we get better." Aemon said with a proud smile, "Have faith in him, just ashe has faith in you." Daenerys bit her lip before nodding, taking his counsel to heart.

Aemon patted the back of her hand, "If it's not too much trouble Your Grace, I'd like to retire for the rest of the day." he requested, feeling tired after the long journey he took to meet her.

Daenerys nodded, "Of course." she said before rising to her feet and helping the elder up to his own feet, "I'll have tea sent up to your room." she said as she guided the Maester in the direction of his living quarters she asked Missandei to prepare for the elder earlier when they were on their way to the Painted Table.

"That would be lovely, My Queen." Aemon said as he shuffled in the direction she guided him in.

"Dany. I would like you to call me Dany." Daenerys requested, feeling there was no need seeing how they were family.

Aemon smiled, "Very well, then I must ask that you call me Uncle Aemon. Just don't add the 'Greats' in my name, I already feel old." he said laughing, making Daenerys laugh as they walked together side-by-side,

"May I tell you a story from my childhood?" he asked as he carefully stepped down the stairs that was part of the throne.

Daenerys smiled and nodded, "I would love that, Uncle Aemon." she said, feeling at peace with her last relative as he shared with her stories of happier times in his younger days.

* * *

 _ **I cannot believe the number of review I immediately got after posting this story. This one I wanted to dedicate to Aemon because he is the oldest living dragon in Game of Thrones. Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favorites. He's not gonna die yet, he's too nice and Dany deserves to know the feeling of family.**_


	3. Aemon and Jon

Jon walked down the corridor leading to Aemon's room holding a tray with tea pot and cups in his hand. When he found the room that had the Painted Table empty, he immediately asked Missandei who was passing by to tell him where the Maester went. With instructions on how to get to Aemon's room, he found the elder's room and caught the sound of laughter. Inching towards the door, he recognized the voice of the queen to which the laugh belonged to. Peeking between the door that was cracked open, he saw Daenerys at Aemon's bedside, laughing and smiling at the stories her uncle shared. He couldn't help but smile himself, this is probably the happiest he has seen the queen, something he didn't want to take away, but he knew that the Stranger has other plans.

Knocking on the door, the two Targaryens turned their attention to the King in the North who opened the door a little wider as he peeked his head in, "Sorry to disturb you, but I brought tea." he said in his usual gruff voice.

Aemon raised his head in Jon's direction, "Ah, there you are Snow, you didn't get lost?" he asked as Jon smiled before stepping into the room with the tray before setting it on the bedside table.

"Couple of wrong turns, but I got here just in time before the tea went cold." Jon said as he poured the Maester his tea, taking note of the steam that came off of the herbal drink.

Aemon smiled as Jon carefully gave the blind man his tea, making sure it didn't spill, "I remember the first time I got lost in this castle, me and Egg were playing hide n' seek." he began after he took a sip of his tea with the King and Queen sitting on either side of him in their chairs, "Now, I was the seeker, so that meant I had to find my little brother. But you see, it was quite difficult because he was very small and skinny. Able to fit into almost every nook and cranny of the castle." he laughed at the memory, "Been searching for him for hours until I got to the dungeons. I was quite frightened of the dungeons as a child, and Egg would've used that to his advantage in order to hide from me. Of course, I didn't want to lose, I was determined to find my little brother. I must've spent an hour down there before I realized how lost I was and how I didn't know where the exit was." he paused to raise his hand in a gesture, "It gets worse though. See, I somehow made it into what appeared to be a torture chamber. Didn't look like anyone has ever used it, so I had to guess that my brother wasn't there. But then, there was this coffin that stood against the wall with the door cracked open, wide enough for a child to squeeze through. So, I did what every child did when they felt like the victor. I crept closer to the coffin, wanting to surprise Egg, I put my hand on the edge of the door and yanked it open and what jumped out at me wasn't my little brother, it was a skeleton about a hundred years old, give or take. I must've screamed the loudest because all I could remember was being pinned down by a corpse then Father and a couple guards came to my rescue and pulled the skeleton off me." Aemon shivered at the traumatizing memory.

Daenerys' eyes widened at the story while Jon's mouth was gaping at the Maester, "A skeleton attacked you?" was all the Northerner could say as he stared at the elder who took another sip of his tea.

"Well actually, it was only the top half, the rest were still being held upright by the sharp spikes in the door that impaled the legs." Aemon added, the memory still fresh even after a century, "Next thing I knew, I was being attended to by the Maester with Egg beside me...and my Mother." he laughed slightly, "While she wasn't a dragon she was truly scary, scarier than the skeleton." The King and Queen laughed at the Maester's misfortune, amazed that he survived childhood.

The tender moment was interrupted by another knock from the doorway. All three of them turned to the door and saw Missandei standing just outside the room, "Forgive me, Your Grace, but..." the rest Jon snow couldn't understand for it was in a different language

Daenerys frowned slightly, wanting to spend more time with Aemon, but knew that what Missandei just told her needs her attention. Turning to the elder she said, "I must go now. Do you need anything?"

Aemon waved off her question, "I'm fine, you do what needs to be done. I'll be right here." he said with an understanding smile, making Daenerys smile in return as she squeezing his hand one more time before getting up from her chair. Turning her eyes to Jon, he immediately said, "I'll stay with him." she nodded her thanks before leaving the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

As soon as her steps faded, Aemon opened his mouth, "She truly is an incredible young woman. This makes years of servitude worth it." he said with a smile, his heart beating with complete happiness.

Jon let out a breath he did not realize he was holding, "Aye, she is. She will no doubt rule the kingdoms with a fair and gentle hand." he said, knowing that someone who personally sacrificed a few more years to free slaves would make a far better queen than the bitch who's currently sitting on the throne.

"Does that mean you are willing to bend the knee to her?" Aemon asked, though not persuasively since he knew there are more important things to worry about than bending knees.

Jon let out another breath at the subtle reminder for why she will not pledge herself to the North. "You know all too well why I cannot." he paused as he rubbed his hands together to keep his fingers warm, another reminder that winter has come, "She doesn't believe me."

Aemon nodded in understanding, "Aye she does not. But when the time comes, she will see it all to be true. Just be patient." he counseled Jon, understanding the pressure the King is under in such a situation.

"That's the thing Maester Aemon, the North no longer has patience, neither does the Long Night." Jon breathed slowly in order to keep himself calm, "We can't wait any longer, the war is getting closer and everyone is still fighting over the fucking Throne." he said, frustrated at how long he has spent on this island while everyone in the North is freezing to death.

Aemon smiled sadly, "You knew what might happen when you came here...you even knew what being a Northern King would mean when the lords gave you the crown." his hand reached out to Jon's, seeking the younger's hand before the King grasped the elder's, "You remember what I told you when you were Lord Commander?" Jon nodded as he recited the Maester's words, "'I will find little joy in my command, but with luck, I'll find the strength to do what needs to be done.'" he said, having taken his wisdom to heart.

Aemon squeezed Jon's hand, "Yes, and you have more strength than any ruler who ruled only for themselves. But you, you rule as King for the sake of your nation's survival...and not to be at the top." Aemon gave Jon an encouraging smile, "If only there were more kings like you on the Iron Throne, then maybe this world won't be a pile of shit." he said, making Jon laugh despite himself before composing himself.

Once Jon was calm, he let out a shaking breath, "Your words truly give people power even when they are at their weakest." he swallowed the lump in his throat to stop his emotions from rising further, "I just...the weight of the crown is breaking my fucking neck." he said, voicing how much pain the responsibility was giving him, "I want nothing more than to bend the knee and be free of this responsibility. But if I take off the crown, the North will be divided once again for another war for the Iron Throne, and we can't afford that, not when the nights grown colder and _everyone_ is counting on me." he said, his voice heavy from the inner agony he has felt since the crown was placed on his head.

Aemon gave his hand another squeeze, understanding what this boy is going through the same way Egg did when he became king. Having a title that took away many freedoms than was granted to the ruler who wants nothing more than to have a peaceful existence. The chains that bind a king to a throne he doesn't want, are harder to break and be free of.

"Daenerys was queen of Mereen during her time of exile, she understands that weight of responsibility when wanting to protect her people. So you understand each other as leaders." Aemon said, feeling Jon tense at the mention of Daenerys' name before continuing, "She stayed across the sea to break every chain that bound each slave because her compassion, love and desire for their freedom chained her to them in return." he said, the irony of his wisdom not lost on the King who listened to him attentively, "You're free from your vows to the Night's Watch, but it came at a great cost. Now a new chain binds you to the North, one you can not break, not even in death, not until the Night King is vanquished and life begins again." he paused, giving Jon another squeeze of the hand before tugging him closer so that he could whisper, "Until the Long Night is defeated, we will not be free from this fate, as long as the War for the Dawn is waging, _we are all_ _brothers and sisters of the Night's Watch._ " he said before Jon leaned back, soaking in the Maester's words that always left him reeling.

"Be patient with her Jon, you'll see that you two have more in common than wearing crowns." Aemon said, smiling serenely at the young King who he felt nodded at his words, not realizing what the elder _truly_ meant by those words.

A knock came at the door, "Come in." Jon said, granting the visitor permission to enter. The door opened to reveal one of Northern soldiers, "Forgive me, Your Grace, but we found something in the mines, something you need to see." he said, wonder and excitement filling his voice.

Jon was curious about what his brethren found, but didn't want to leave the Maester alone just yet. "You should go, Jon. I'll be fine, I just need some sleep." Aemon said, smiling assuredly at the King who looked conflicted before sighing and getting up from his seat and walking towards the door. At the doorway, he ordered the soldier, "Stay here with him, if anything happens come get me and the queen immediately." the soldier nodded before the King departed, leaving him alone with the Maester.

"You there, what name do I call you?" Aemon asked before the man in question answered, "Miles, Maester." Aemon nodded in acknowledgement before asking, "If it's not too much trouble, could you help me to a chamber pot or a privy somewhere?"

* * *

 _ **Who liked this, raise your hand! XD**_


	4. Aemon and Daenerys II

Daenerys stormed through her ancestral home until she got to her room with the intention of preparing herself for the Lannister Army. Not long ago, Jon showed her the drawings in the Dragon Glass mines that depicted the Children of the Forest and the First Men fighting against the White Walkers. She doesn't want to believe it, but that nagging part of her mind keeps telling her that it's all real. Remembering those pictures, those symbols... _him..._ it was all becoming too much for her. What's worse is that she has lost Dorne and the Greyjoys to Euron who bought Cersei's alliance with her allies. She truly wanted to take her dragons and fly to King's Landing to burn Cersei where she stood, but Jon counselled patience, he who has not become King for a short while gave her the most valuable advise that stopped her from burning innocent people. The realization that she would've killed innocent people the way her Father had disgusted her, she almost turned into the Mad King right then and there.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts as she tied her hair back in various braids to keep out of her way for the battle she and Drogon will fly towards. "Come in." she said, turning as the door opened to reveal Aemon with a Dothraki handmaiden, no doubt escorting him to the Queen.

"Uncle Aemon?" Daenerys addressed as he guided himself into the room with a cane he was recently given, "May we talk?" he asked, facing the Queen's direction.

Daenerys nodded, "Of course." she said before dismissing the handmaiden in Dothraki, leaving the last two Targaryens alone together.

"I heard you were going to fly into battle soon." he paused for a moment, "Just as Aegon and his sisters rode into into battle with their dragons to fight the Gardner and Lannister armies, wiping out the former King of the Reach's bloodline with the Field of Fire. Only this time, you are avenging the Reach's noble family." he said, seeing how parallel these two battles are to each other.

Daenerys grabbed the gloves that were on her bedside, "If you're here to stop me, I've made my decision." she said, putting her gloves on as Aemon shook his head, "You're mistaken, I did not come here to sway your decision." he shuffled forward until he was directly in front of Daenerys, "I came here, to give you this." he said, pulling out a small wrapped bundle from his inner pocket of his robes and presented it to her.

Daenerys carefully took the object from Aemon's hand and unwrapped the cloth that consealed what was in her palm. Daenerys gasped when she revealed what was hidden underneath the cloth. It was a silver dragon hair pin with purple gem eyes, it's long serpentine body crafted to look as though it wrapped around someone's hair, and it's wings outstretched to take flight. No words could describe the beauty and fine detail put into creating the scales as she traced said scales.

"Uncle Aemon, this is beautiful. But...why would you give me this?" she said after a pause as she looked up at her elder who took a seat on her bed, not that she was complaining given his age.

Aemon smiled sadly, having held onto the reminder of a lost love for nearly a century, "Long, long ago, when I was around your age, back when I was still a prince...and a handsome one to boot." he added with a smile as Daenerys laughed before he continued, "In those days, having the attention of highborn and lowborn ladies was easy, but finding love with the right person, was harder than it seemed." he said, remembering his younger days, how confined he felt being surrounded by people who only sought his Targaryen name.

"There is a story behind that pin, one I've held onto...the reason I am here today." he began as Daenerys took a seat beside him, listening attentively as his story spun, "In order to get away from my life in the palace, I disguised myself as one of the common folk, changed my hair color and all." He smiled, his mind going back to happier times, "It was my first time outside of the palace, and I had to take one of my guards with me to stop me from doing anything foolish. Mingling with the common folk was relieving, and it gave me a different perspective on what they need and how their lives could be bettered." he didn't need his sight to see his niece smiling at him, no doubt comparing herself to her uncle.

"Now, it was on that day, that I laid my eyes on the most beautiful woman in the world." Aemon began, remembering the day that both blessed and cursed him, "I can still see her, after all these years. She's standing in front of me...across the street." he sniffed as he stared ahead, unseeing yet seeing his first love before him, "Hair; darker than a raven's feather, eyes; bluer than the sky, skin glowing under the sunlight, and a smile...so kind and so serene. Do you see her too Dany, she's looking our way." he said, voice cracking as he raised his hand to wave at his love who waved back at him.

Daenerys' throat closed up, realizing that even though Maesters have taken a sacred vow to never take a wife or have children, they were still human, and almost every human experienced a great love. "Who was she?" she asked, tears swimming in her eyes as she watched her uncle continue to stare ahead.

"Her name was Lyla." he paused, remembering the day he spied her, "She was born without a Mother and Father, no wealth, no lands, yet she had a big heart. Even though she had nothing, she gave people their lives." he smiled, remember how attentive she was to people who needed help, "She was a healer, a master of medicinal herbs. She tended to the sick and forgotten, those who had no one to turn to. No matter how bad things got, she was able to push through and make it to the other side. Now that was a warrior." he said with a jovial laugh, remembering how she won't take no for an answer when concerning a sickly person.

"She sounds like quite the woman." Daenerys said, already picturing the two lovers that came from different worlds.

Aemon nodded, "Aye, she truly was. Me on the other hand, didn't have the balls to approach her." he shook his head for what he considered the stupidest moment of his life, "You'd think that a prince who was popular with the ladies would have a problem walking up to woman just to see what they were like." Daenerys couldn't suppress a laugh as she imagined a young Aemon trying to gain the confidence he needed just to be close to a girl.

"Now, I thought I wouldn't be able to talk to this woman in a lifetime, but my guard and best friend, Brynden Rivers made a decision I was both thankful and hateful for. I remember him promising that I'll meet Lyla...then I saw a fist flying straight towards my face." Daenerys practically burst out laughing at how he described his misfortune as Aemon her childlike laughter with his own. As soon as the laughter died down, he continued his story, "When I woke up, Lyla was above me tending to my injury. Now, I wasn't sure if I dreamed this part, but I think I said, if you are the Stranger that has come for me, I will gladly follow to the other world if it means I could gaze upon you." he said, still unsure if that was a delirious dream conjured up because of the concussion his friend oh-so-graciously gave him.

"It was from there, that I would visit her once a week and bring her food. In exchange, she would teach me how to heal people with only simple herbs. I never gave her my real name, because I wanted her to want me as I am, not for what my family is. The more I saw her, the deeper I fell." Aemon let out a deep sigh, "Oh, how I drown in the sea of hopeless love and never even tried to swim for shore." he said in poetry, with Daenerys smiling at such beautiful words from an elder who reminisces his love.

"The time I spent with her was like a beautiful dream...one where the Gods were cruel enough to turn it into a nightmare." Aemon began, his tone transitioning into a sorrowful sound, "That pin in your hand, it was supposed to be a gift to her, one I made to tell her how much she means to me. On that day, I was ready to tell her who I was, even willing to give up my royalty if it meant being with her." he remembered being an excited boy of 9 and 10, how anxious he felt at the thought of telling his first love the truth, "When I got to her house, she had already died. A sickness took her, one she was unable to cure herself of." he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I wasn't there when she needed me the most. But the worst part, is that she died not knowing the truth." he hiccuped, "Beautiful Lyla, kind and compassionate. So many people loved her, even the Gods if they were so quick to take her from this world." Tears streamed from his pale eyes, the pain and anger he felt when the woman he treasured most was taken away from him.

Daenerys' own eyes filled with tears as she hugged her Uncle Aemon from his side, knowing what the feeling of losing someone was like, "I'm so sorry Uncle." she said, her cheek buried in his shoulder as Aemon responded to her hug by touching one of her arms that were across his torso.

"The day she died defined my whole existence, along with the future of Westeros." Aemon began, Daenerys still hugging him, "A week after she passed on, the council offered me the crown, but I refused, because that would mean marrying a stranger and subjecting them to an unhappy marriage while my heart yearns to be by Lyla's side. That day, I decided to become a Maester, and honor Lyla by healing and guiding those who need it. Healing and advising the Night's Watch became my destiny, my fate. One I can never change for it was the only way I felt close to Lyla. I can hear her whispering her approval everyday." Aemon said with a happy and sad smile.

"You're wondering why I'm giving you that pin." Aemon stated as Daenerys pulled away for the elder to face her direction, "You remind me of her, in kindness and compassion, the ability to help others when they need it. You're about to fly into battle, a great envy knowing I can't fly with you considering this feeble body won't be able to hold on." Daenerys laughed through tears, "When you wear this pin, it will be like I'm flying with you, and maybe I'll be able to guide you when I'm not there." he said, both of them knowing what he meant by those words.

"Would you do me the honor of wearing my gift as fight your battles, Your Grace?" Aemon requested, never forgetting that her niece is still his queen.

Daenerys smiled wiping away her tears, "It would be my honor, Uncle Aemon." she said before reaching for the back of her head with the pin in hand, carefully and securely fastening it into her silver hair. After adjusting it to make sure it won't be separated from her person, she faced Aemon with a smile, "I wish you can see how it looks." she said, wishing that he could see the real world, even for a moment.

Aemon smiled, "I don't need eyes to know you are a beautiful woman, one the King is lucky to gaze upon." he added, sensing a blush coming onto his niece's face as she quickly denied, "I know not what you mean."

Aemon nodded, but didn't believe her, "Keep telling yourself that." he said, still smiling, knowing that the line that draws the monarchs together is pulling them closer and closer without their consent...the way it pulled him to Lyla.

Daenerys sighed, not wanting to feed the elder's fantasies involving herself and the Northern King. Remembering what she must do, she said, "I must go now."

Aemon nodded, "I understand." he took her hand in his, "Please be safe." he said, begging her not to get hurt out there.

Daenerys smiled, patting his hand with her other one, "I will, Uncle." she said before she stood up and placed a kiss to his balding head as a way to reassure him that she will be alright. "I'll see you soon, Uncle Aemon." she said before departing from the room, the tragic love story of her last family member still fresh in her mind. A man who fell in love and was left heartbroken shaped Westeros into how it is when he abdicated the throne to his brother because he couldn't stand the thought of being with someone who wasn't his true love.

' _He gave up the throne out of love. A man who could've had power, threw it away all for a memory.'_ Daenerys thought to herself, her mind quickly drifting to Jon when they were alone in the dragon glass cave. Shaking her head to rid of those thoughts, she brought her focus back to the matter at hand as she approached Drogon, ' _I will not let love make me stray from what is mine by right. No matter what.'_ she vowed, yet deep down, she knew that it was inevitable as she mounted her dragon and flew away from Dragonstone to bring fire and blood to her enemies.

* * *

 ** _This took longer than I thought and for that I'm sorry. I wanted to give Aemon some background that didn't always involve the Night's Watch. Don't worry, he's not gonna die until the end of this story. Remember, he's a century old man, so he's holding on for Daenerys and Jon until he's ready for his watch to end._**

 ** _Until then, leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter._**

 ** _P.S. I plan on having Aemon and Jorah converse with each other since the former worked with the Old Bear._**


	5. Aemon and Jorah

**_Set in S7E5. Pardon any grammar mistakes I made or is I made the characters a little ooc._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, the Dany would have met Aemon before he kicked the bucket._**

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

Ser Jorah Mormont stood on deck as the ship sailed closer to Dragonstone, the island where his Queen is occupying and preparing to take back her throne. Something he will serve her for in her quest.

For months he suffered greyscale that would've killed him slowly and made him lose his mind in the next ten months if he kept breathing. He lost hope when that Arch Maester told him there was no way to save him, he was ready to take his own life than let the disease destroy him.

Yet that man, Samwell Tarly, kind, brave and defiant towards to the Arch Master's orders chose to save him because he served with the Old Bear; Jorah's Father. The young man succeeded, though the memory of how it was done still horrified Jorah to the core since the former basically had to tear off the latter's skin and not scream in pain. Seriously, he's been stabbed, shot, beaten half to death, and then he was skinned alive. Talk about shitty luck.

Jorah sighed as he thought about what the young Tarly told him, 'You are not dying today.' Those words rang through his head like a bell. For a moment there, he thought it was his Father standing there, ordering him not to die. Then again, his Father saved Tarly's life many times at the Wall, and in turn, Tarly saved the Lord Commander's only son. So in away, his Father did save him without meaning to.

Thinking about his Father stabbed him in the heart knowing how he disgraced his House for a love that wasn't real when he sold poachers off to slavery. He could only imagine the look of disappointment, anger and rejection on his face when he received the news of his son's crime. He knew that in exile he would never see his Father again. Yet there was that small hope that when he arrived with the Dragon Queen, he would meet with the Old Bear again and tell him how sorry he was and that he deserved a better son. How cruel the Gods were when they took him from this world before that could happen, to find out that someone you loved and admired deeply died continents away at the hands of his own men brought pain and anguish onto the Old Bear's son.

Jorah shook those thoughts away as he got into the dingy and rowed toward the island shore with the intention of reuniting with his Khaleesi.

When he set foot on the sand, Dothraki men approached him, demanding to know who he was and what he wanted. He answered them in their tongue that he was the Queen's sworn sword and advisor. He was surprised to find out that the Dragon Queen flew off to battle on Drogon in order to burn down a Lannister army. With no other choice but to wait, he decided to kill some time by walking around the island, hoping to distract his worrying thoughts on the Dragon Queen, wishing for her safe return.

The sound of dragons screeching caught his attention, making him turn his head to see Rhaegal and Viserion converging together in the field a little ways from the castle. His curiosity piqued when he saw them lowering their heads to something, leaving him to wonder what was happening as his feet carried him to the dragons. As he got closer, he fully expected to see the Queen's younger children feasting on a dead animal. Imagine his surprise when he saw a an old man who looked beyond his years smiling up at the dragons whose snouts were being stroked by his withered hands. He was talking to them, though Jorah couldn't understand due to the winds, he could tell that the elder was praising the magnificent creatures.

The old man removed his hand from Rhaegal's snout, a look of wonder clear upon his face before the two dragons flew away together, leaving the old man and Jorah alone, "Are you lost good sir?" the elder asked, turning his head slowly in Jorah's direction, sensing his presence as his eyes stared into nothing.

' _He's blind?'_ was all Jorah could think about as he approached the elder, "No, I was just wandering around. Forgive me for intruding, not many people would ever get close to a dragon, let alone touch them given their size and power." Jorah said, still in shock over what he witnessed his eyes turned to the sky where the dragons circled about.

"Aye, but I'm not like many people." The old man said, both hands on his cane as his gaze also turned upwards, catching the sound of wings flapping and dragons bellowing, "I may not be able to see, but I don't need my sight to experience the wonder and beauty of actual dragons. Cross that off my list of things left to do." he said with a relaxed smile, Jorah's eyes going back to the old man, knowing what the other meant with that phrase.

The old man turned back to Jorah with a welcoming smile, "My apologies, I didn't catch your name." he said, wanting to know how he should address this newcomer.

Jorah righted himself before he bowed his head in respect for the elder, "Ser Jorah Mormont." the moment he said his name, the elder's smile disappeared to be replaced by bewilderment. It took another moment before he opened his mouth, "Jeor Mormont's son." now it was Jorah's turn to stare at him in bewilderment, not at all expecting his Father's name to cross his lips, "You knew my Father?"

The elder nodded, a sad smile on his face as he shuffled in Jorah's direction until he stood in front of him before he raised a hand to the latter's face and rested his palm upon his cheek. The bear stood frozen as the other's blank stare chilled him to the bone, not knowing what else to do before the elder removed his hand. "You _are_...you are his son." he said as though he was reunited with his dear friend.

Jorah noted that he was dressed in Maester's robes and chains, and came to one conclusion, "You served my Father in the Night's Watch." The elder nodded before Jorah asked, "What name do you go by?" the elder smiled, "Aemon." was all he said as Jorah gave him a questioning look, "That's a Targaryen name." he stated, remembering the names Targaryens usually take on. Aemon continued to smile, "Indeed it is." he said, knowing the kind of facial expression the Mormont was making.

Aemon heard whispers within the castles about Dany's sworn sword and was surprised when he found out that it was the former Lord Commander's son. How the Gods love to play with the fates of their followers. A bear and a dragon working together just like himself and the Old Bear.

"But-how-?" Jorah couldn't find the words since the only Targaryen alive was Daenerys herself. Yet this man was ancient, and the only Aemon he could recall from his history lessons regarding the Targaryen reign was that Aegon the VI had an older brother named Aemon. Counting back the generations, he realized that this Aemon was the same one who refused the throne and gave it to his brother, Danenery's great-grandfather.

"I'm too stubborn to die." Aemon answered the question Jorah struggled to ask. "Pardon me, but can we sit?" he said, his frail body feeling tired again after the excitement he experienced when he was petting those dragons.

Jorah nodded before he spotted a rock that was suitable for sitting, "Over here." he said as he guided the elder to the rock before the latter took his seat, his cane held in his hand as he stared ahead, but still kept his attention on the bear who stood with him, ready to assist him if needed.

"I assume that you already know about what happened." Aemon said slowly due to his age, but mostly because he didn't know how to confront this delicate subject for Jeor's only son.

Jorah nodded, "Aye. News doesn't travel fast, but it arrived." he said, remembering that moment when Tyrion accidently revealed what became of his Father.

"You'll be relieved to know that his murderers already met their fate at the hands of those who were loyal to your Father. They gave him the justice he deserves." Aemon said, remembering the joy he felt when Jon and his crew came back victoriously.

Jorah smiled slightly, happy that his Father's death was avenged, "Thank you, that gives the closure I need." he said, though in all honesty, he wanted to be the one who avenges his Father, the justice he would've given his Father would've been his last gesture of love as his son.

"No it's not." Aemon stated bluntly, making Jorah turn to him in confusion as the former shook his head, "That's not what you truly want regarding your Father." he paused as he sighed, "I can hear it in your voice. You're not the first to lose a beloved family member across the country, and you won't be the last." he said, knowing all too well how that felt when he received word about his family's House.

Jorah looked down, that biting feeling coming back before he choked out, "What exactly are you trying to tell me Maester?" he asked, not really sure if he wants to know the answer.

"The real closure you seek is something Jeor alone could give to you. But he's not here, so I'm here in his place to tell you a thing or two about your Father." Aemon said, knowing that his old comrade would want this moment with his only son, to reconcile the mistakes that were made years ago.

Jorah shook his head, "You shouldn't. I disgraced him and our House because of my foolishness. He trusted me when he made me Lord of Bear Island and I sold poachers to slavery and fled before I could get executed. You don't have to tell me how my Father felt when he received the news, how angry he felt when his only son tarnished our family name." he said, self-loathing coming back as the wind picked up a little, making his cloak fly about, as though to emphasized the anger he felt towards himself.

Aemon stayed silent as he held his cane tightly, he felt how much the bear regretted his decision that affected many and caused a chain reaction that brought his little niece to Westeros. With a defeated sigh, he said, "You're right, he was angry." he paused before adding, "But not all of that anger was directed at you." this caught Jorah off guard as he stared at the Maester in question before the elder scooted in his seat to make room for the younger man to sit as he patted the spot beside him.

Jorah took that invitation as he sat next to Aemon who directed his unseeing eyes at him, "When he received that raven scroll about what happened with you he was inconsolable. He never talked to anyone, just glared at everyone to the point that made them leak in places that should be named." he said with a slight smile as Jorah resisted the urge to gag, being familiar with such a look before Aemon continued, "He was angry, yes. But most of that anger was directed at himself. I don't expect you to understand fully, but he was your Father, and you were his son. He blamed himself for what happened, he felt like he failed as a Father and that he should've done better for you." Aemon said, sympathy on his face and in his voice as he remembered what the Old Bear told him. "Every couple of months, whenever he had time to spare, he would go to the weirwood tree and pray. I accompanied him on those rare occasions to ask the Old Gods for guidance when I need it. That's when I found out the reason why he prayed and what he was praying for. He would whisper 'Jorah, please be safe.'" Aemon paused to let it sink in before he continued, "Despite all that's happened, he still loved you, and it's because of that love that your Father persevered in the harshest winters. His love for you, is what drove him to push his Night's Watch to become stronger, so that they can survive and protect the realm the way he wanted to protect you." Aemon finished, the memory of his dear friend remaining in his heart, happy that he gave Jeor's son what he truly wanted.

Jorah's eyes shined with tears as he imagined his Father going to a sacred tree and praying to the Old Gods. His heart throbbed with pain, as well as love, and for the first time since he learned of his Father's death, he allowed the tears to fall. He lowered his head, biting his tongue to keep from crying out, as he remembered all the moments he had with his Father; from being spun in the air as a little boy, being taught how to hold a sword for the first time, being held by his Father during the storm, and so much more. He never realized how much he missed his Father until this moment, and the fact that he still thought of his son who was in exile made it even more painful knowing he'll never see him again.

A hand landed on his shoulder, he lifted his head to see Aemon smiling sadly at him before bringing the bear in for a one arm hug. This hug was so familiar to Jorah as he leaned into the Maester's kind embrace, welcoming the security that only his Father was able to provide with a single bear hug.

Jorah pulled away, feeling much better, and more complete than he had in years, "Thank you." he said with true sincerity, wanting nothing more than to repay his Father's trusted friend.

Aemon remembered something, "Oh, I almost forgot." he said as he fished something out of his robes before he pulled out the object and took Jorah's hand to place the object inside his palm. He removed his hands to reveal wood carved bear that was trying to look ferocious that fit perfectly in the palm of Jorah's hand. His heart clenched again upon recognition as he held this piece of wood tenderly, as though it was made of glass.

"I gave this to my Father when I was just a boy, nine if I remember correctly. I carved this myself to show how much he means to me. I cut myself more times than I could count." he said, smiling at the memory when he sheepishly told his Father the reason why his hands were bloody, "I can't believe that he kept it all these years." he said as he gently enclosed his fingers around it, as though to protect it from the world.

"Jeor wanted to keep a part of you with him. Even though you were far away, you were always with him." Aemon said, his smile ever warm as he felt melancholy from the bear, "This time, it's his turn to always be with you." his words struck a chord in his heart string as he brought the bear carving to his heart where his Father is.

"Thank you." Jorah couldn't help but say once again, feeling like he had his Father back after years of separation.

Aemon nodded with his smile, "Anything for my friend." Just then, a very loud roar approached the island, their gazes turning in the direction to see the biggest dragon of the bunch flying toward Dragonstone. "Ah, Her Grace has returned, let's go." he said as Jorah quickly placed the wooden bear in a safeplace on his person before helping the Maester up as they made their way in the direction where the Dragon will land.

Aemon felt another presence close by; it was not physical, but it was familiar, something Aemon is able to recognize as he saw in his mind's eye, the Old Bear smiling at them before vanishing.

* * *

 _ **I spent two days working on this, and I have to say that I'm quite happy. You all saw the parallels between their respective relatives that each played a role in each other's lives, tell me if any of you figured it out since Game of Thrones intertwining stories are tied together at this point.**_

 _ **Also, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, I just hope that this was worth the wait because I wanted to give Jorah the closure he needed regarding his Father.**_

 _ ** _ **Anyway, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favored this story. I would like to know what your thoughts are for this chapter, and I apologize for anyone who cried.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Thank you.**_**_


End file.
